in a red glow
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: one shot spanner x reader


Two hearts beating, the only sound, the slight yet relaxed rhythmical breathing of two souls in the half light afforded by the red numerals on the digital clock. In another time it would have been the muted mechanical ticking of a mantle clock or grandfather clock that tapped out the time in a comfortable yet strangely familiar beat. In this digital age it would appear that this would be a poor substitute yet at the same time this is a warm, embracing and friendly light that softens the darkness, and enhances the warmth.

Two lovers lie embraced closer to each other than the air that surrounds them, limbs entangled in a soft embrace that just whispers contentment and security and breathes safety. The rhythmic rise and fall of their chests belying the deep level of relaxation that surrounds each separately and of them together. Not a line of stress, not a trace of tension anywhere to be found. This bed in this room like a safe harbor protected from the ravages of the outside waters of the world- where currents and waves rage against the rocks of the outer reef.

Safe, warm, heavy and relaxed, and they both know this feeling from many times before so they know that they can achieve this ultimate state of being again and again by merely melting into each other.

The soft flickering of the red digits on the clock seems to beat out the timing of the song that softly playing on the player as the sweet melody swirls, surrounds and caresses their nakedness, like an old friend keeping watch around them protecting them from the dark.

He stirs, slowly but deliberately raises up onto one elbow making sure not to disturb so that he may better see the face of his partner, who sleeps. The fine features outlined by the soft light reflected off the walls. He reaches out and with an outstretched palm he traces the soft cheek, never touching the skin but imparting heat and some of his own personal energy to the sleeping girl. Slowly past the cheek, a finger traces the line of her lips and over her chin across her gently rising chest, with his lightly cupped palm coming to rest less than an inch from the shoulder closest to him. She moves imperceptibly as if she senses the "near touch", maybe it is just the tingle of closeness that disturbs. Down over the gentle shoulders along the arm to the hip that has been gently pushed back to meet his as they lie spooned together.

Gently, ever so softly the palm descends and touches skin, electric like pulses gently surge up through his arm and he is sure it touches his heart. His breath quickens and he trembles at the touch of her. The promise of her softness permeates the air.

She moves without opening her eyes yet her lips part slightly and the breath she has held escapes with a low, sensual sigh. Moving his hand as if it were resting on a bed of fine silk he traces her hips, her soft stomach and her upper thighs. The site of their earlier lovemaking is still sensitive to even the lightest touch. She moves more and turns to allow his hand greater access to those parts of her that cry out for passionate and tender touch leading to her ultimate release.

She too now feels the electricity between them, not great like a surge but gentle and undulating like a low charge traveling just under the surface of the skin. She sighs and rolls her head back, arching slightly as she becomes pleasantly yet agonizingly aroused to his hand. She wants to be touched to be held and to be loved more than she can say but at the same time she wants to postpone the inevitable joining so as to make it last all that longer. To terminate such a glorious feeling too soon would be a sin.

Perceiving her arousal his breath quickens, he wants to move his hands quicker but his heart won't let him. It slows his movement to draw out the pleasure he is both getting and giving from this intimate touch. He never wants it to end and yet he craves fulfillment... Such is the circularity of human contact. They're moving both together and separately in a dance of sensual expression. He finds her centre and traces the outline of this exquisitely designed chamber, taking care to use just a single finger to plant his energy wherever he touches - lightly, lovingly with care and deliberation. She rises to his touch and the feelings swell from her love centre up through her body making her breasts swell and tingle, forcing a smile and a "grimace" at the same time to crawl across her face - Such sweet ecstasy should never end, and she breathes out a low sigh that eloquently speaks of pure sensuality.

Hips and legs rubbing slowly together breathing in syncopation he draws his face close to where he has just touched and ever so softly lays a trail up the inside of her thigh which she has just slightly moved apart in invitation to this gentle invasion. The soft insistent tongue finds its way to the object of his desire, the sweet and fragrant centre of his lady who lies open and desirous in front of him. A taste of sweet nectar! The fragrance intoxicating his mind he delves deeper until he finds her sensual center and there he pays homage to her deepest self. Bewitched by her gentle undulating movements, her deep sighs and urgent breathing he is urged on to finding her deepest desire, then as if almost by surprise she stiffens and arches her back pushing back onto his tongue and is released. The moment savored by both, encircled by heavy breathing and trembling fingers and arms. Holding each other so close that they almost become one. A trembling gasp escapes her lips and is captured by the night, as it travels around the room until it reaches his ears, he has delivered his gift, she has accepted it.

Her eyes never opened, not a word was spoken, it was not needed, the conversation was as complete as it could have ever been with everything having been said and nothing voiced.

Two hearts beating, the only sound, the slight yet relaxed rhythmical breathing of two souls in the half light afforded by the red numerals on the digital clock. Love disturbs, love pacifies, love speaks.

00:00 and the red digits flicker slightly to the beat of the song by Chris De Burgh gently ushering out this act of love ...the music swells, grows and fades as the night once again takes possession of this dance of love...

"Where peaceful waters flow  
>Restless hearts, it has been a long time,<br>Out here on the journey, for a glimpse of paradise,  
>It's getting hard to find a place to go,<br>Where peaceful waters flow;...

...And if you don't know by now, you never will,  
>Only love can find the door,<br>If you could see it now, it's in your hands,  
>Only love can reach the shore..."<p> 


End file.
